


why did that happen? i don't understand.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haytham's a good parent, no one insults his little girl, someones heart gets broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Modern day haytham kenway story and the people in his life.





	why did that happen? i don't understand.

**why did that happen ? I don't understand.**

 

**  
**

**you love someone? open yourself up to suffering. that's the sad truth. maybe they'll break your heart , maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. those are the risks. you see two people you think they belong together, but nothing happens. the thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable, that's the burden. like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. burdens which allow us to fly....**

**Dr. Jack Hodgins . Bones the TV series 4.**

 

Haytham glances around the immediate area.

he sniffs a little as he feels the beginnings of a cold coming on. he sighs.

he checks his watch to note the time noting that he is quite early here for this.

he scratches his chin contemplating if he should leave and return later but before he can someone hails his name out in the hallway of the lavish hotel where the little get together was being held.

he tries not to show his disdain for this man as he remembers him all too clearly from their school days as well as college days.

he barely contains a snort of disgust as the man trips on his way over to him clearly well into his liquor this evening I see Haytham muses to himself nothing new there he sees. Haytham brushes some imaginary lint off the shoulder of his suit jacket clearly irritated but the other man doesn't seem to notice.

he sighs yet again wishing his girlfriend was here with him.

the other man starts to converse with him about when some fellow in school embarrassed haytham in a chess tournament and wondered whatever happened to him Haytham schools his features shrugging.

" I haven't the foggiest idea what has happened to him perhaps if you ask around someone might know, I'm actually waiting on someone y'know".

"oh right I best be off then see you later then haytham".

he waves and is gone off down a nearby corridor.

Haytham checks the invitation he'd had hidden away inside his suit jacket.

he double checks the invitation only to find out he is on the wrong floor.

he huffs.

he turns around leaving the floor he was on to go down two floors by a staircase angrily stomping down the steps before righting himself at the end of the stairs and striding gracefully out the door and walking down a corridor festooned with colourful garlands in his colleges school colours and arrows pointing towards the main hall where it seemed  quite a few people had already turned up early for the celebrations.

he chuckles to himself when he realises his girlfriend would laugh at how stupid he'd been to only glance at his invitation and not thoroughly examine it like he does with most invitations that get sent his way.

he misses her even though he only saw her earlier this morning he wishes she could have come with him but she had pressing matters to attend to business meetings with her fellow associates in her firm that could not wait.

she owned a technology company her father had started up in his youth long before he and her mother had gotten together and had her.

Haytham does his best not to think of how these irritable people he is being forced to hang out with this evening are getting on his nerves.

one of them a passing brunette almost spills her bright blue cocktail on him but veers her hand away from him at the last minute noticing the glare he'd cast on her.

it's then that he sees him his old school friend who had moved away in their second year his best friend Wolstone.

he'd been sorely missed by Haytham after he'd moved but he got over it. Wolstone spots him and howls like a wolf at the top of his lungs running over to him.

" hasn't changed a bit" he muses to himself.

"still a nutcase as ever".

he is embraced in a bear hug from Wolstone who is sober apparently. Haytham seems a little alarmed at how high Wolstone can hold him up .

"been lifting weights I see Wolstone".

he snorts a laugh.

"something like that".

he puts him down. they get to talking at this little get together apparently Wolstone started his own video game company when he was 15 with two girls from his new school. Haytham isn't surprised Wolstone was always into playing video games it made sense to him that Wolstone followed a career into that industry.

Wolstone went on to tell him he had 2 kids but that they lived with their mother an 20yr old girl by the name of Pretoria and a 14 yr. old son by the name of Octavian.

she won them in the custody battle apparently after their divorce. Haytham feels pity for him success at such a young age only to have his kids taken away from him by his supposed demon of a wife.

Haytham reserved his judgement of her, he'd never met her and also he was getting only one side of the story he figured there could be any number of reasons for their divorce.

he bites the inside of his cheek thinking about his two kids, Connor and Edina.

Connor was his eldest at 23 yrs old and Edina was the youngest at 12years old.

Connor teaches in an outdoor activity centre and Edina attends school but Haytham has decided he's going to give her a business to control he's not sure what yet so he'll be taking her to work with him to see what things she is interested in to try to narrow down what industry she wants to work in.

Haytham goes outside for a smoke already tired of this event it's meant to go on for three days, he knows he is not gonna stay that long. he smokes 3 or 4 cigarettes whiles he's out under the canopy at the back of the luxury hotel when his phone goes off.

it's his girlfriend calling and he can't help but let a genuine smile creep onto his face. he answers it and is delighted when he hears her voice all excited on the other end of the phone.

" Haytham!!! you'll never guess what Edina just did".

"hello, darling. it's wonderful to hear your voice, what has our little demon done now ?" he says trying not to smirk too much.

he exhales smoke as she tells him all about their daughter successfully doing a forward roll in the gym today amongst other feats so its then he decides to give up on the reunion , go back to his hotel room pack up and go home.

his little girl is definitely going nuts he missed out on that.

he keeps her on the phone with her goings on over the last two days as he darts up three flights of stairs to his floor, opens his hotel room runs inside closes the door behind him and packs up all his stuff.

he asks her if she would mind if he came back early she shakes her head and judging from the silence on his end she realises she didn't actually say anything she huffs a laugh.

"uhh no I think I'd actually enjoy it if you came back early".

"excellent".

"I'll be back by morning then". "I'll see you later then hot stuff".

he smirks.

"hmmm, you will. love you, darling".

she tells him she loves him more before she hangs up on him.

he stashes his phone in his pocket  and grabs up his suitcase before exiting the hotel room.

he checks out a valet brings his car around he gets his suitcase in the trunk and drives off towards home.

He spends the majority of the night driving occasionally stopping for coffee. he gets home around 5 in the am.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
